


El beso. [Oneshot] >1827<

by IzumiYuuisuke



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiYuuisuke/pseuds/IzumiYuuisuke
Summary: Soy Tusnayoshi, muchos me conocen como dame-Tsuna y, con tal que me dejaran de llamarme así (aunque, más que nada, seguir durmiendo bajo un techo) accedí a cumplir un reto suicida.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 10





	El beso. [Oneshot] >1827<

Mi corazón está palpitando a mil por hora, el sudor recorre mi rostro hasta desaparecer en el aire y escucho con gran temor los pasos que me siguen desde hace unos cuantos metros atrás. Estoy cansado, pronto caeré al suelo rendido, tomando bocanadas de aire mientras soy mordido hasta la muerte. ¿Valdrá la pena intentar huir de él? Puede que se canse antes que yo.

Volteo la cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de correr, y, para mi desgracia, Hibari sigue atrás de mí, a esos escasos metros que estoy intentando mantener de distancia. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo es culpa de Reborn y la presión social! ¡Ahora voy a morir a manos del demonio de Namimori!

¿Qué?

¿Cómo fue que todo esto ocurrió? Bueno, es una larga historia.

_♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡_

Todo empezó cuando desperté, es día de San Valentín y me estaba preparando desde temprano lo que me esperaba el resto del día. Mamá me daría su chocolate de siempre, Reborn hará alguna broma de que no recibiré nada por lo inútil que soy, después iría a la escuela y vería como mis amigos recibiran una cantidad inhumana de dulces y cartas, mientras yo muero por recibir algo de Hibari.

Aunque eso es imposible, lo más fácil es que yo le dé algo a él, pero la vergüenza me mataría del simple hecho de tener un pequeño obsequio en mi mochila. ¡No me atrevería nunca!

Después de mi rutina matutina diaria, llegué a mi salón de clases. Yamamoto y Gokudera ya estaban empezando a formar pequeñas montañas de dulces sobre sus escritorios, qué envidia.

— ¡Ah! ¡Juudaime! — Hayato dejó hablando sola a las chicas que estaba atendiendo hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia—. ¡Buenos días!

—Yo, Tsuna — Yamamoto se despidió de un par de chicas agitando suavemente su mano y se acercó a mí pocos segundos después de que Gokudera lo hiciera, ya sé que sigue: Gokudera le lanzará algún insulto.

—Maldito friki del béisbol, ¿por qué tienes que molestar al Juudaime desde tan temprano? — Gokudera lo tomó de la camisa para acercarlo a él y con su otra mano la hizo puño para amenazarlo.

—Ja, ja, ja, calma, Gokudera — Yamamoto hizo su típica sonrisa para calmar a los demás, alejó a Gokudera de su espacio personal y se dirigió a mí, sacando una caja de chocolates de su bolsillo derecho—. ¿Quieres, Tsuna? Tengo tantos que podría tener un coma diabético.

—Oh, gra... — Estaba a punto de tomar el dulce que me era ofrecido, pero Gokudera le dio un manotazo haciendo que los chocolates cayeran al suelo—. ¡Oh no!

—Idiota — ¿Uh? Gokudera parecía estar más dolido que enojado.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada, sin emitir alguna palabra ni sonido. ¿Por qué me sentiré tan incómodo? Ya se habían peleado muchas veces antes, pero podía sentir que ahora era diferente. ¿Me habré perdido de algo?

—Ah... Yo los levanto — me puse de cuclillas y empecé a levantar los pobres chocolates desperdiciados, se veían tan ricos.

No estoy seguro de que pasó mientras trataba de levantar todo lo que había caído al suelo, pero Gokudera-kun salió del salón siendo seguido de Yamamoto.

Caminé hasta el bote de basura para depositar ahí los chocolates, ¿debería de seguirlos? No lo sé, realmente me sentí tan incómodo hace unos segundos. Creo que esperaré a que las cosas entre ellos mejoren.

— ¡Tsu-kun! — Kyoko corrió a mi encuentro y me sonrió, en otro tiempo me hubiese derretido como un helado en pleno verano con aquella acción, pero ahora era otra cosa—. ¿Quieres jugar a verdad o reto con nosotros?

— ¿Yo? ¿En serio? — ¡No podía creerlo! Una pequeña multitud de compañeros me estaban observando, esperando a que me uniera.

Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza y seguí a Kyoko hasta integrarme con la pequeña multitud, estaba realmente emocionado. Normalmente no me pedían este tipo de cosas. Dios, podría llorar de la felicidad ahora mismo.

—Bien, como Dame-Tsuna acaba de unirse — uno de mis compañeros empezó a hablar, haciendo una sonrisa ladina—, Mochida-senpai tiene que hacerle la pregunta.

Esperen, ¿acaso dijo Mochida? Busqué rápidamente con la mirada, hasta que Hana, la mejor amiga de Kyoko-chan, dio un paso hacia atrás, permitiéndome observar el rostro del que apenas le estaba creciendo el cabello. ¿Seguirá enojado por eso?

—Bien, Dame-Tsuna — Mochida me observaba, como si me tratara de alguna presa—, ¿verdad o reto?

— ¿Acaso tienes que preguntar? ¡Es Dame-Tsuna, va a elegir verdad!

—Ja, ja, ja, tiene razón, sería típico de él.

—No se atrevería a elegir reto, ¿verdad?

¡Oigan! ¡No pueden dar algo por hecho así de fácil! Aunque, siendo sincero, tenían razón. Estaba decidido por elegir siempre la opción de verdad, pero aquellos comentarios me estaban picando. Debía de callarlos por una vez al menos.

— Reto — todos guardaron silencio, incluso el que estaba diciendo un chiste sobre mi cobardía, sus miradas cayeron en mí y, juraría por mi vida, noté que la mirada de Mochida brillaba.

—Te reto a — Mochida parecía saber exactamente lo que me iba a ordenar, como si hubiese esperado toda su vida ese momento en específico— que le des un beso a Hibari Kyoya.

Quedé paralizado. ¿Realmente dijo...? ¡Por supuesto que lo dijo! Los rostros que reflejaban sorpresa en mis compañeros me lo confirmaban, sabían que aquello era demasiado extremo para mí.

—Oye, Mochida, ¿no estás exage...?

— ¿Qué pasa, Dame-Tsuna? — Mochida interrumpió a un compañero, tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro—, ¿te vas a acobardar como siempre?

—Me temo que no es una opción —Reborn entró por la ventana y cayó atrás de mí, provocando que me girara para verlo—. _Ciaossu._

¡¿Pero qué hace aquí?! ¿Se estará escondiendo de Bianchi otra vez? ¡¿Y de dónde sacó ese estúpido traje de chocolate en forma de corazón?!

— ¡Reborn! — Kyoko y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo.

—Es un buen entranamiento para ti, Tsuna — maldición, no puedo deducir lo que pasará ahora—. Si no cumples con el reto me aseguraré de que duermas en el patio durante dos meses.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! — ¡¿Dos meses?! ¡¿Y EN TEMPORADA DE LLUVIA?! Reborn no sería capaz de hacer algo así, ¿verdad?

Dios, es Reborn, claro que es capaz de eso.

—Es bueno que lo sepas, Dame-Tsuna — Reborn volvió a leer mis pensamientos, odio cuando hace eso, siento como si no pudiese tener privacidad alguna—. Te estaré vigilando, _ciao_.

Y, así como apareció, desapareció.

—Lo haré — pero moriré antes de poder lograrlo—, Mochida-senpai.

Todos me vieron, sorprendidos, no podían creerlo.

—Yo iré para ver si es cierto — Mochida habló rápidamente, caminó para acercarse a mí y me sonrió con malicia.

¿Qué? ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Bueno.

Caminé, sintiendo un gran vacío en mi estómago y una gran sensación de que no debía hacer lo que me habían retado. ¡No suena tan mal dormir dos meses afuera!

—Oye, ¿qué haces molestando al Juudaime? — Gokudera detuvo inmediatamente a Mochida dándole un pequeño empujón en su hombro.

Me detuve en seco para presenciar aquella escena, al parecer volvió a ser el de antes. Pero, ¿sus ojos había estado así siempre? No, claro que no. Al parecer seguía deprimido o algo así. Debo de hablar con él.

—No te metas — Mochida le devolvió en empujón a Gokudera.

Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, estaba seguro de que pronto ocurriría una pelea.

—Deja en paz al Juudaime — parecía estar realmente enojado. Dios mío, se va a desquitar con Mochida.

—No me está moles...

—Obligame, rarito — Mochida me interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a...?

—Pelón — Gokudera levantó su mano y la bajó rápidamente, golpeando una parte dea cabeza de Mochida que seguía calva.

El golpe retumbó por todo el corredor, la mano de Gokudera se marcó en la nuca de Mochida y lo único que pude hacer fue dar un paso para atrás, tomando el brazo de Hayato para alejarlo de ahí.

— ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE ESTO! — Mochida le soltó un golpe con el puño cerrado, pero Gokudera logró esquivarlo exitosamente.

Sin embargo, muy a mi pesar, yo no conté con la misma suerte. El golpe de Mochida me dio en el estómago, dejándome sin aire, ocasionando que cayera de rodillas al suelo en un intento para recuperar lo que había perdido: el aliento.

— ¡¡Juudaime!! — Gokudera estaba más enojado que nunca, volteó a verme unos segundos y, al indicarle que me encontraba bien, se lanzó hacia Mochida.

Golpe. Uno más. Luego otro. Era una lluvia de puñetazos.

Maldición, debía de separarlos, pero me dolía aún el estómago y me era imposible levantarme.

Poco después, Yamamoto apareció, pensé que los separaría, pero, en lugar de eso, se unió a la pelea.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes! — Kusakabe y un par de miembros del comité disciplinario separaron a los chicos rápidamente—. Tendrán serios problemas.

Uno de los acompañantes se llevó a Gokudera, otro a Yamamoto y Kusakabe se llevó a Mochida, dejándome solo en el corredor.

Bien, al menos ese problema ya se resolvió. Me levanté como pude y sacudí mi ropa para que el polvo se cayera. Ahora que Mochida se había ido, no tenía el porqué cumplir el reto.

—Dos meses en el patio — la voz de Reborn se escuchó por el corredor, miré a todas las direcciones posibles, pero no lo encontré.

Los dos meses no se escuchaban tan mal si lo compraba con ser mordido hasta la muerte por él, pero aún así quería intentarlo. Tenía una excusa perfecta para darle un beso, aunque no me libraba de la posible ira de Hibari-san.

¡Ahh! Mi corazón palpitaba de emoción por el hecho de imaginarlo, empecé a sudar frío y caminaba con un enorme nerviosismo recorriendo mi cuerpo, lo que iba a hacer era suicidarme.

Si le daba un beso a Hibari y no me correspondía, aparte de mi cuerpo machacado, tendría el corazón roto. Y, si no se lo daba, dormiría en el suelo frío del patio, pero con el corazón intacto. Pero, aunque fuera una locura, existía la posibilidad de que Hibari-san me correspondiera, y eso me animaba a intentarlo.

¿Se lo pueden imaginar? ¡Yo y Hibari-san! Eh... No, quise decir, ¡Hibari-san y yo! ¿Seríamos una buena pareja? ¿Cómo sería nuestra primera cita? ¿Cómo será cuando conozca a sus padres? ¿Los dos usaremos traje blanco cuando nos casemos? ¿Tendremos perros o gatos? ¿O será que querrá adoptar...? ¡Esperen! Ya me estoy imaginando demasiadas cosas.

Pasé mis manos por mi rostro, sentía mis mejillas calientes al igual que mis orejas. Soy un idiota.

Observé la gran puerta que separaba el corredor y la sala del comité disciplinario, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón en la palma de mi mano y un inexplicable vacío en mi mente. ¿Realmente lo iba a hacer? ¿Qué pasaba si me acobardaba a medio camino?

Coloqué mi mano sobre la puerta y, antes de deslizarla, la retiré. Tenía que pensar en cómo huir en caso de que las cosas salieran mal.

Dejaré la puerta abierta, así no me será difícil escapar, correría hacia la primera planta y de ahí usaría un atajo para salir al patio de la escuela, ganaría algo de tiempo y, si soy afortunado, podría esconderme detrás de unos arbustos que me han salvado otras veces. Me quedaría escondido unos minutos, o hasta asegurarme de que Hibari ya no me estuviera buscando, y me iría a casa, a disfrutar de una tarde con mis amigos.

¡Suena como un buen plan para mí!

Deslicé la puerta y entré a la sala, ahí estaba Hibari, detrás de su escritorio, leyendo un libro que tenía en sus manos. Dios mío, creo que voy a vomitar, debería de retirarme.

— ¿Terminaste con las suspensiones de los herbívoros? — Cuestionó Hibari sin levantar la mirada de su libro, creo que piensa que soy Kusakabe.

Abrí la boca, pero no logré emitir sonido alguno. Estaba realmente nervioso. Mi estómago dolía, mi corazón palpitaba como loco, tanto que, por un segundo, temí que Hibari-san lo escuchara, di un paso hacia atrás, estaba dispuesto a escabullirme, pero Hibari levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Hm? — Di un sobresalto, empecé a temblar y apreté fuertemente los puños, no podía permitir entrar en pánico, pero era casi imposible.

Ahí estaba él, observándome con esa mirada fría y hechizante. Su expresión seria, que me resultaba sumamente atractiva, cambió para dar paso a una sonrisa juguetona, como si se tratase de un león al que su presa había ido hasta su cueva. Sentí inmediatamente un flechazo en mi corazón, amaba cuando sonreía de esa manera, aunque significará que estaba en la cuerda floja.

De mí dependía si mantenía aquella sonrisa o cambiaba de expresión, inclusive el más mínimo detalle podría acabar matándome.

—Herbívoro, no tengo todo el día — Hibari estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, provocando que me saliera de mis pensamientos. ¿A qué horas se acercó tanto sin que me diera cuenta?

—Ah, yo, lo siento — levanté la vista para ver su rostro, y lo único en lo que me fijé fue en sus labios. Eran finos y rosados, necesitaba comprobar su suavidad. Pero eso era demasiado para mí.

Con ayuda de alguna fuerza misteriosa me puse de puntitas y le deposité un beso en la mejilla, fue como conocer lo que era el cielo por escasos segundos.

¡Lo había hecho! ¡Finalmente!

—Herbívoro...

¡Dios mío! Casi puedo ver el aura oscura rodeando a Hibari, un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí a toda velocidad siendo perseguido por el demonio de Namimori.

¡Ayúdenme!

_♡ ♡ ♡ ♡_ ♡

Y, así fue, como terminé aquí. Escondido detrás de unos arbustos, haciendo todos los rezos que me sé para no ser mordido hasta la muerte.

Bueno, no podrán llamarme gallina durante un tiempo, ¿verdad?

Moví un par de ramas para observar a través del arbusto y me di cuenta que Yamamoto y Gokudera iban de salida. Me pregunto si ya habrán resuelto su problema.

Yamamoto dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, y, poco después, se apresuró en darle un beso en la frente a Gokudera. Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

—Herbívoro — di un sobresalto, aquella voz venía de atrás de mí. ¡Estoy muerto! Levanté la cabeza lentamente y, efectivamente, ahí estaba Hibari.

Cerré ambos ojos y me cubrí la cabeza, preparándome para sentir las tonfas golpeando mi cuerpo. Hola, Dios, soy yo de nuevo.

Hibari me levantó de la camisa, hasta aquí llegué, amigos, prepárense para ver mi trágico final. Pero, por favor, recuerdenme como un héroe.

Y, en lugar de sentir la lluvia de golpes a la que me estaba preparando mentalmente, sentí unos labios suaves presionando contra los míos. Esperen, algo más. ¿A-A-Acaso es...?

—Si me vas a dar un beso, al menos hazlo bien.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola! Feliz San Valentín a todoooos!! :3

No estaba segura de hacer el OS, pero aquí me tienen jsjsjs

Muchas gracias por leer uwu

Quiero aprovechar, también, para avisar que mañana empiezan mis clases:'A

Por lo que la secuela que tengo planeada sacar (la de Sigue Desaparecido) puede tardar en llegar U-U pero haré todo lo posible para que sea pronto!!

Hasta la próxima:3


End file.
